The use of a solid core light transfer media, fiber optical cables for use in general, specialized and display lighting have been widely accepted and very popular in the United States and all over the world. For instance, fiber optical cables have been used for outdoor lighting, shopping center displays, signs, nightclub lighting effects and even to outline large buildings.
These fiber optical cables allow the transfer of light without electricity. This factor is particularly important where the hazards of electricity, heat generation and space restrictions render conventional lighting unsuitable and in some instances dangerous. For example, conventional lighting when in contact with water can cause dangerous electrical shocks. However, fiber optical cables provide a safe light transfer medium for almost all kinds of environmental conditions.
In view of the many uses of fiber optical cables, it has been very difficult and expensive to produce a light cable that will transmit light effectively and uniformly over long distances with sufficient light intensity or brightness.